Double the power, double the fun
by SilverDruidess
Summary: The White Queen and the Beast, what could go wrong with that, right? Well, things can always get really entertaining, especially if other telepaths get curious.


The clacking sound of her heels echoed through the hallways when Emma walked through the hallways of the Institute. A few students stared after the tall blonde, gazing over her curvy figure. Well, there was a lot to see about her after all. A slender, but curvy figure, long blonde hair, a short top that was more a bra than anything else, thigh high leather boots with high heels, pants that sat so very low on her waist and the cape around her shoulders that was held together by a clasp just above her rather impressive cleavage, all held in silvery white. It was quite the revealing outfit but it was how she loved it and other people sure loved it as well. And those revealing outfits were exactly what the woman, also known as the White Queen was known for. But it was a mystery to everyone at the Institute why she was even here. Some students dared to follow her out of curiousity, wanting to find out more about her or even just steal one more glance at her perfect figure before she would disappear. Yet the young minds were easily tricked and all wandered off in different directions. Meanwhile the charming blonde had vanished from sight and had stepped into the lab. The door slid shut behind her and her eyes focused on the only other person in the room. Hank was standing at his desk, adding a few more lines to a paragraph he had written for a report about a recent experiment. Slender fingers stroked through the fur on his arm while Emma stepped closer, leaning over his shoulder to look at the report since that as exactly why she had come. "Hello Miss Frost." He then greeted her with a smile, briefly touching her hand on his arm. "I am very glad you managed to come over to assist me." Emma let out a soft chuckle and leaned a little closer to kiss his furry cheek. "It s my pleasure, darling." She whispered with that so teasing, almost seductive voice of hers.

While those words still rang in his ears, he could feel the touch of her mind, inviting, luring him in. Only the touch of her mind, reaching out to the most primal parts of his. That was enough to weaken his defenses. The hand on his arm was now so much more interesting. His strong hands grabbed her slender waist and Hank pulled the blonde closer. No more words were spoken and he just leaned down, passionately kissing Emma while she wrapped her arms around him. Her slender fingers gripped his fur and she nibbled his bottom lip, her curvy form pressing closer to his. His one hand moved down to her rear, giving it a rough squeeze and Emma's one leg moved up to wrap around his waist. Very soon his arousal was already starting to show, his length straining his briefs and Emma could feel it with how close she was pressed to him while his large hands stroked over her body. With a dark growl he turned her over, pinning her down on the desk. In a matter of seconds he had pulled down her top, freeing those soft breasts of hers. A dark purr rumbled in his throat while he began to suck on her nipple, massaging the other breast. Emma let out a soft moan and shivered under him, her hands moving down to pull down his briefs. Feeling her soft hand wrap around his length, Hank let out a low moan, his hips bucking a little into her hand. His free hand moved down on her side, rubbing over her womanhood, causing her to let out another, almost purring moan. Spreading her legs a bit more, Hank pulled her legs up on his sides, the thick tip of his cock pressing against her wet folds. In a matter of seconds he pushed his thick cock into her tight, wet folds. Feeling him fill her with his full size, Emma let out a louder moan and her tight walls clenched even tighter around him. With a low grunt of pleasure, he began to thrust into her, quickly picking up the pace until she began to dig her fingers into the fur on his shoulders, trembling and moaning in pleasure. Turning her over after a while, he began to take her from behind, her fingers digging into the desk. Clearly enjoying it, Emma threw her head back in an almost screaming moan.

While they were busy with their little wild moment, the door of the lab opened and Psylocke, who had just wanted to ask Hank something entered the room. The door slid shut behind her and she slowly walked over to the desk where Hank still had Emma pinned down, roughly fucking her from behind. Her lips curved into a smirk and the dark haired woman stepped closer, tapping his shoulder. "Hey big guy, mind if I join in?" With a dark grunt, Hank briefly glanced at her and grabbed her, pulling her in. His hand on her rear moved under her tight suit and he began to passionately kiss her while he forced two of his thick fingers into her wet pussy. Now holding Betsy close as well, he continued to roughly fuck Emma while fingering Betsy. Panting and groaning, he then finally released a large wave of his hot seed into her, purring in pleasure when both woman screamed out their orgasms as well. He then pulled his still hard cock out of Emma and now pinned Betsy down on the table. With another grunt, he pushed his cock inside of her, quickly picking up the pace again. Betsy let out a loud moan when she felt his cock inside of her and her tight walls clenched even tighter around him. For a moment Emma seemed a bit jealous, but of course she wasn t being left out. With a smirk Betsy pulled Emma closer and passionately kissed her, massaging her breasts while Hank pushed his fingers inside of her now, fingering her while rubbing her clit. Roughly pounding into her, Hank let out louder groans and grunts of pleasure, once again releasing a large wave of hot cum inside of her while both girls moaned and shivered in pleasure, trying to calm down. 


End file.
